


The Truths You Didn't Want To Tell

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Getting Together, Keith and Lance are idiots, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, coran is a cheeky uncle, finally omg, like truth or dare with a crystal, pining idiots oh my god, they are so gay, truth serum kinda???? but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Lance is being a baby and lying to get away from his feeling and a goddamn crystal has to help him out (or alternatively a cute getting together fic with Keith and Lance on a mission together)





	The Truths You Didn't Want To Tell

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a fluffy getting together fic

Once again, Lance was stuck with Keith on a mission. Now, he doesn’t hate Keith but when someone so obviously has a problem with you, it makes it hard to spend time with them. How did the two of them end up looking for crystals together on an abandoned island? Lance isn’t entirely sure. Lance said he’d go, and then Keith just went and volunteered to go with him. Part of him was relieved not to be alone, but being alone with Keith just might be worse. 

“Hey, I think it’s this way.” Keith’s voice catches Lance’s attention.  
“Okay, lead the way.” Lance mutters. He doesn’t care about the mission much, he just wants to get going to save the universe as soon as he can.  
“You could show some enthusiasm, you know."  
"Hard to do that when I’m not very enthusiastic about this."  
"Well, I’m sorry you yourself said you’d get the crystal.” Lance didn’t have a response for this so he just fell back a bit so he wasn’t near Keith. 

Soon enough they had reached the cave.  
“Wow, is this it?” Lance asks in wonder staring at the small hole in the rocks ahead of them.  
“Yeah, I guess so. Lets head in.” They don’t have far to walk because of its size, and Lance soon comes across the crystals. After doing a check that they are indeed the right ones, Lance and Keith pick the few they need, and head out. They had a pleasant time walking back, though neither of them would admit it. It was a mainly quiet walk with some friendly banter. At one point they even had a long discussion on whether the Loch Ness Monster was real. Keith thought it was real, and of course Lance took the other side. Lance almost wished the walk back to their lions would never end.

Back on the ship, the two are greeted by Allura, Coran and the other Paladins.  
“I take it you found the crystals?” Coran muses.  
“Yeah right here.” Lance digs around in his pack before producing a few large crystals and holding them in front of him.  
“Great! Did you two have fun?” Lance was a bit surprised at the sudden question, but quickly responds.  
“Not really.” He said as if he didn’t care at all. The crystal glowed a bright red colour.  
“H-huh? Coran what’s happening?” Lance asked, puzzled by the almost life like pulsing of the stone.  
“Oops, looks like you’ve told a lie.” Coran says, pointing to the crystal.  
“These crystals are truth telling crystals. They light up -like you’ve just seen- when the person holding them tells anything but the truth.” He explained.  
Lance blanched and muttered something along the lines of ‘what’. Keith just looked slightly horrified.  
“So Lance, how do you really feel about this, hmm?” Allura teased. Lance feels his face heat up and he looked away as he spoke.  
“I guess it wasn’t awful…” The alien crystal seemed to automatically slow it’s pulsing, but it didn’t completely stop.  
“Look, I got the Crystal just take it already!” He held it out for someone to take from him.  
“Hmm, Lance why don’t you hold onto to it for a bit longer. It may come in handy.” A look of shock and betrayal comes over Lance’s face when he hears Shiro’s suggestion.  
“But-” He starts.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll take it back tomorrow for when we need it.” Coran adds, only making Lance feel worse. Lance turns on his heel and stalks out of the room. 

He didn’t know where he was going, he just walked. He ended up at the observatory, where he often spent time thinking. He sat down and looked out at the stars. Lance took out the crystal and carefully looked it over.  
“Special, huh. Doesn’t look that way to me.” He mused out land. The idea to test it out was really on a whim. He wanted to make sure it wasn’t just a prank the other paladins were playing on him.  
“My name is Lance.” The stone stays still.  
“I’ve never been to earth.” It was the only lie He could think of off the bat, and the stone began turning red and pulsing like a heart. He wanted to try something else. He quickly looked around, and seeing as he was alone, he turned back to the hunk of now clear crystal.  
“I hate Keith.” He held the stone up to see it pulsing wildly, stronger than ever before, and changing to a deep red almost black colour. He gasped. “I’ve never seen it do that… I guess it was a lie…"  
"Hey.” Keith’s voice rang throughout the observatory. “Sorry, I’m interrupting, I’ll leave if you’re busy.” Lance’s face turned almost as red as the stone he was holding, which was ever so slowly changing back to clear.  
“N-no it’s fine… I wasn’t really doing anything anyways.” He responds and motions for Keith to come join him. Keith walks over, and Lance sees his eyes flit over the crystal.  
“Uh, I was just, uh, testing it y'know.” Keith just hums in response.  
“Do you want to play a game with it?” Lance is surprised by Keith’s sudden suggestion, but decides to humor him.  
“Sure I guess."  
"Lets ask a question to the person holding it and you can’t lie. We’ll take turns.” Lance somehow feels this is a bad idea, but still can’t stop himself from agreeing to playing the game.  
“Sure. You ask first.”  
“You sure?” Keith checks.  
“Yeah, shoot."  
"Okay, Lance have you ever wet the bed?” A mischievous smile has taken over Keith’s face. Lance’s face however, has dropped.  
“Of course I haven’t!” The stone begs to differ. It starts glowing a warm hot red. Lance’s face grows hot.  
“Okay, maybe once when I was a kid. But I was little!” The stone goes silent. Keith chuckles. 

“Alright smartass Keith! Its your turn to answer!” He hands Keith the stone, and pauses to think of a question.  
“Keith! Have you ever had a crush on a girl back at the garrison!” Lance grins.  
“Nope can’t say I have.” Keith replies. The stone stay it’s original colour and Lance gasps.  
“What? Really?"  
"Yeah. Not really my area.” Lance had a few ideas as to what that could mean but chose not to deliberate.  
“Fine. your turn.” He sighs.  
“Are you a virgin?” Man, Keith was just nailing all Lance’s weak spots.  
“Never! I’ve totally had sex!” The stone, once again glows a blood red colour. As so does Lance’s face. He blows out a breath.  
“Fine, you win. So I’m a virgin.” He concedes. He huffs a 'my turn’ under his breath.  
“Hey Keith, do you care about me?” Lance asks.  
“Not really.” Keith tries to brush it off, but the stone turns a almost black red, like earlier, and he sighs.  
“Fine. Yes, Lance I care about you.” Keith says rolling his eyes. He hands the stone over to Lance, who is blushing like he had been the one questioned.  
“Shoot.” He tells Keith.  
“Lance…” Keith starts. “Do you love me?” Lance is taken aback and doesn’t know what to say. He stutters a bit before replying.  
“Of course not, you idiot! What are you even-” He was interrupted by the crystal turning black, not even the slightest bit of red. He starts to say it isn’t red so it could mean something else but Keith just takes the stone from him and laughs.  
“Fine, you asshat.” Lance starts still blushing. “Do you love me, then?”  
“Yes.” Keith’s reply leaves the room silent, and the crystal clear as can be. Before Lance can process the new information, Keith is leaning in and cupping Lance’s face in his hands. Lance abandons any common sense he had left and leans in to connect their lips. The kiss quickly deepens as the two press their bodies closer and closer together, the crystal forgotten. Lance parts his lips and Keith takes that opportunity to push his tongue in. Lance moans into the kiss and pulls Keith onto his lap so he is straddling Lance. They pull apart for a moment and just as Lance is wiping away some drool on his face, Hunk walks into the room.  
“I-it’s not what it looks like!” Lance exclaims as they scramble to get untangled.  
“Well it looks like you two were just making out…"  
"Okay so maybe it was what it looks like, but can you please not make this a big deal?”  
“Nope, no can do. I’m gonna go tell Pidge!” Lance and Keith both groan while Hunk leaves.  
“Well, we.can’t do much about it.” Lance states, and Keith pulls Lance in for a light kiss.  
“Hmm, we could go do something even better in your room…” Keith suggests. Causing lance to blush all the way to his ears. Keith stands up offering a hand to Lance who in turn grabs the crystal and with his other hand grabs onto Keith’s hand to help him stand up. Lance keeps a hold on the crystal as they head back to his room, he doesn’t want to be yelled at by Coran if he loses it. Lance pulls Keith in for one more kiss then takes the shorter boy’s hand in his own as they leave the observatory. Lance may just be convinced that some truths are better if they’re told.

**Author's Note:**

> here have this


End file.
